Pesadillas
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Hay noches en las que Sasuke no puede dormir, asaltado por pesadillas que lo atormentan. Es entonces cuando sus miedos salen a relucir, alentados por recuerdos prohibidos y una voz traicionera que le saca todas sus verdades a la luz.


**Nota: necesitaba escribir algo así, intentar comprender a Sasuke, sobre todo después de ver el capítulo en el que se enfrentan al 8 colas y Sasuke compara al equipo 7 con taka. Espero haberlo logrado. La dedicatoria de este fic esta divida en dos partes. En primer lugar a mi nee-chan, porque como eterna abogada defensora de Sasuke (creo que estarás pensando algo a que no eres su abogada defensora sino que sencillamente eres la única con derecho a meterte con él. O no) te viene como anillo al dedo. En segundo lugar a ****Angelic RowdyRuff girl**** por darme su opinión y ayudarme n.n. Espero que os guste.**

Abres los ojos, sobresaltado. Te obligas a ti mismo a controlarte para mantener la expresión fría y serena de siempre, aunque lo que quieras sea sentarte en un rincón, cerrar los ojos y taparte los oídos, para tratar de olvidar el sueño que acabas de tener. Te incorporas, y miras a tu alrededor.

Recostado contra un árbol cercano y abrazando su espada está Suigetsu, farfullando cosas ininteligibles en sueños. Acurrucada un poco más allá estaba Karin, con las gafas puestas y ladeadas. Y a unos metros por delante de ti, haciendo guardia, está Juugo, que te mira, aunque no dice nada.

Nadie que te viera en este momento diría que acabas de tener una pesadilla. Y tú exhibes tu mejor cara de póquer y te recuestas en actitud relajada contra un árbol. Sólo entonces, escudado bajo tu coraza de frialdad, te pones a la tarea de olvidar tu sueño.

Porque solo puede ser eso, un sueño. Una jugarreta de tu mente para torturarte, una ilusión que jamás se realizará.

Tu vida se basa en la más tangible de las realidades. Desde que eras tan pequeño que aún podías contar tu edad con los dedos de las manos desechaste los sueños por las ambiciones, que te tomas por obligaciones. Haces lo que quieres hacer, lo que sabes que debes hacer, sin importar nada y mucho menos nadie.

Tú eres un vengador. Primero vengaste a tu familia, y ahora tienes que vengar a los Uchiha en general y a Itachi. Y no hay cabida para ningún sentimiento que no sea el odio en los vengadores. Porque los sentimientos son sólo meras ilusiones que nos atan a las cosas, que nos desvían de nuestro camino y que son el arma más peligrosa. Tan pronto te llevan al cielo como te hacen morder el polvo, de la manera más cortante, dolorosa, brusca y cruel que cualquier mente humana pueda imaginar, mucho más allá de lo físico.

Pero el odio y el amor van de la mano, porque no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. El primero es tu presente y tu futuro, el segundo ya quedó enterrado en un pasado que no quieres recordar. Porque el amor te destruye y te hace débil, el odio te hace poderoso, lo has comprobado en carne propia. Y tú necesitas el poder por encima de todas las cosas para poder vengarte.

Pero a veces, a escondidas de ti mismo y tapándote los ojos con las manos (metafóricamente hablando, claro), no puedes evitar recordar tus días de felicidad con el equipo siete. Aquellos en los que cumplir misiones desde estúpidas hasta mortales conformaban tu día a día. Cuando te machacabas entrenando para ser el número uno y el más poderoso. Cuando la causa de que te dejaras la piel y te jugaras la vida eran personas vivas.

Todo eso era una estupidez. De haber seguido así habrías continuado siendo débil y jamás hubieras podido vengarte.

Cuando las competiciones con el dobe, Naruto, te parecían algo completamente trascendental en lo que te metías y no te sacaban ni a patadas hasta que ganabas. Con la palabra "usuratonkachi" en la lengua, los gritos tatuados en el oído y el temor de verte superado aumentaba tu afán de superación y te ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

Tu miedo ganó la batalla, te enfrentaste a él y casi lo matas, deteniéndote con la excusa de que no querías ser igual que tu hermano.

Cuando el "Sasuke-kun" de Sakura y sus continúas cursilerías te daban dolor de cabeza. Tus intentos de quitártela de encima alegando que era tan solo una molestia, que se veían contradecidos por el ahínco con el que la defendías en el campo de batalla. El torrente de alabanzas grabado a fuego por pura inercia, su continuo colmarte los nervios y sus intentos por dejar de ser débil.

Pero dominó tu instinto de salir por patas, al darte cuenta entre lágrimas (las suyas) de que lo que empezó por un encaprichamiento se volvió mucho más intenso y descubriste que aún había alguien que te apreciaba, así que huiste con un simple "Gracias".

Cuando intentar que Kakashi llegase temprano demostró ser misión imposible. Lidiando con sus trucos, escuchando sus consejos y admirando su talento. El que te enseñó una de sus mejores técnicas y demostró ser un verdadero sensei.

Salió a relucir tu terquedad. Le traicionaste, usando su técnica para la venganza y mejorándola con ese propósito.

Destruiste tu vida de mil maneras diferentes y te da igual.

¿Qué quién soy? ¿Aún no lo adivinas? Tu peor pesadilla. A la que odias con toda tu alma. Esa que te atormenta desde niño. Que te obliga hacer cosas que no quieres, por mucho que trates que resistirte, por mucho que grites, patalees y te rebeles. La que hizo que te sintieras ahogado, solo y perdido, más triste de lo que nunca creíste posible. Aquella contra la que al final conseguiste rebelarte. A la que envenenaste, con palabras crueles, a la que le inflingiste las torturas más despiadadas, la que lloró hasta agotar sus lágrimas, la que te rogó y suplicó que pararas, pero a la que tú, no satisfecho aún, seguiste maltratando incansablemente. La que quedó tan flácida y deshecha que a duras penas podía ser consciente de sí misma, pero a la que aún así te encargarte de encerrar bajo capas y capas de odio y rencor, para que por mucho que chillara pidiendo ayuda, nada pudiera ser oído. A la que sumiste en la más negra de las oscuridades. Pero la que, aún de vez en cuando, reúne las fuerzas suficientes para ejercer su voluntad, para volver a controlarte y obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, doblegándote cuando por fin te habías olvidado de ella, por poco tiempo sí, pero el tiempo justo al fin y al cabo. La que, todas y cada una de las noches te atormenta en sueños, cuando bajas la guardia, la única cosa para la que aún tiene fuerzas, mostrándote cosas que no quieres ver, que hacen que te postres en un rincón, gimoteando como un niño pequeño, cerrando los ojos y tapándote los oídos, chillando para ocultar sus sonidos, pero que siguen pegadas en tus párpados y con las palabras resonando en tu mente. Y quieres deshacerte de mí, pero no puedes ¿Aún no adivinas quién soy? Eso que tú aparentas no tener. Eso a lo que los demás llaman "corazón".

OoOo

Un Sasuke de siete años va caminando solo por las calles de Konoha. Llueve a cántaros, pero él no se ha dado cuenta. Se siente ido, perdido, sobrepasado por tantos sentimientos de dolor y tristeza. En sus mejillas empapadas se mezclan el agua de lluvia con las lágrimas. Ahora, su mente se ha quedado en blanco, como una tele que se apaga de repente por sobrecarga. Tropieza y cae de rodillas, pero apenas lo siente. Lo ha perdido todo, de golpe y plumazo, ¿qué más le da estar de pie que estar en el suelo? Cree que va a explotar de pura tristeza. Y entonces siente como unos brazos lo rodean, protegiéndolo, aislándolo de la lluvia y la soledad. Se da la vuelta sorprendido e impactado y se encuentra con una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

-¿Vamos, Sasuke-kun? No podemos dejarnos llevar por Kakashi-sensei y empezar a llegar tarde-le dice Sakura, y sin más lo coge la mano y lo levanta de un tirón, obligándolo a correr todo lo que le permiten sus piernas por las calles encharcadas. Poco a poco va dejando de llover, hasta que cae la última gota.

Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, choca con un rubio hiperactivo.

-¡Teme! ¡Esta vez no me vas a ganar! ¡Te reto a ver quién come más tazones de ramen!-grita-. ¡El que pierda, paga la cuenta!

Sakura le da un coscorrón a Naruto.

-¡Pero si no tienes tanto dinero!-le espeta.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, no seas así. ¡Teme, te reto a una carrera!

-No me mates de aburrimiento, dobe.

Oye las palabras que salen de sus labios con sorpresa, y de pronto se encuentra corriendo a su lado, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando llegan al frente del local, el cielo está empezando a despejarse.

-Hey-los saluda Kakashi, apareciendo a su lado con un pof. Lleva su eterno libro en la mano y no aparta la mirada de él. Sakura llega, sofocada y se pone a pegarle a Naruto por dejarla sola. Corriendo al lado de Sasuke pasa una Karin pequeña lloriqueando porque un mini-Suigetsu la está tirando de los pelos, y no puede evitar reír. Se queda sorprendido. Había creído que nunca podría volver a hacer eso. Sentado en uno de los bancos está un mini-Juugo, mirándolo todo tan tranquilo. Y a lo lejos empieza a oír voces conocidas. Ve a Lee andando a toda velocidad con las manos, a Gai animándolo, a Shikamaru vagueando, a Choji comiendo, etc, etc, etc. Y un sentimiento cálido lo recorre entero.

OoOo

Entonces vuelves a despertarte sobresaltado.

Este es tu mayor miedo, ¿no es así? Eso a lo que los demás llaman felicidad. Porque no entiendes que el hecho de que la hayas perdido una vez no significa que vaya a haber una segunda. Y porque no me dejas intentar explicártelo.

**Nota: amenazas de muerte y similares al GO n.n. Por cierto, los reviews hacen la felicidad.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
